Doom
Lucifer, the Doom, is a melee strength hero that is pretty strong before nullifier come into the game. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore He that burns and is not consumed, devours and is never sated, kills and is beyond all judgment--Lucifer brings doom to all who would stand against him. Bearing away souls on the tip of a fiery sword, he is the Fallen One, a once-favored general from the realm behind the light, cast out for the sin of defiance: he would not kneel. Six times his name was tolled from the great bell of Vashundol. Six and sixty times his wings were branded, until only smoking stumps remained. Without wings, he slipped loose from the tethers that bound him within the light and he fell screaming to earth. A crater in the desert, Paradise lost. Now he attacks without mercy, without motive, the only living being able to move freely between the seven dark dominions. Lashed by inescapable needs, twisted by unimaginable talents, Doom carries his own hell with him wherever he goes. Defiant to the last. Eventually, the world will belong to Doom. Abilities Q: Devour 40/50/60/70/120/170 mana || 70/60/50/40/40/40 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemy units || Damage Type: Pure (HP Removal) Consumes an enemy or neutral creep, acquiring any special abilities that it possessed. Cast Range: 300 Cast Point: 0.3 Gold Bonus: 25/50/75/100/500/1000 (Talent 175/200/225/250/650/1150) Note: -Creeps are instantly devoured and bonus gold are acquired -If the level 20 talent is taken, Devour can target ancient creeps. --- W: Scorched Earth 60/65/70/75/100/125 mana || 55 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies/Self || Damage Type: Magical || Dispellable: No Carpets the nearby earth in flames which damage enemies and heal Doom, while also granting him increased movement speed. Cast Point: 0 Radius: 600 Damage per Second: 16/24/32/40/80/120 (Talent 26/34/42/50/90/130) Health Regen Bonus: 12/18/24/30/60/90 (Talent 22/28/34/40/70/100) Move Speed Bonus: 11%/12%/13%/14%/15%/16% (Talent 27%/28%/29%/30%/31%/32%) Duration: 10/12/14/16/18/20 --- E: Infernal Blade 40 mana || 16/12/8/4/4/4 cooldown Ability: Target Unit/Autocast || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Doom swings his burning sword, igniting the enemy. Stuns for 0.6 seconds and applies a 4 second burn that deals 25 + 1.25%/2.5%/3.75%/5%/6.25%/7.5% of the target's Max HP as damage per second. Cast Range: 150 Burn Base Damage: 25 Burn Max Health as Damage: 1.25%/2.5%/3.75%/5%/6.25%/7.5% (Talent 4.25%/5.5%/6.75%/8%/9.25%/10.5%) Bash Duration: 0.6 Burn Duration: 4 --- R: Doom 150/200/250/500/750 mana || 145 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Pure || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: No Inflicts a curse that prevents an enemy Hero from casting spells or using items, while taking damage over time. Cast Range: 550 Cast Point: 0.5 Damage per Second: 25/40/55/130/205 (Talent 65/80/95/170/245) Duration Stop Radius: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 900) Duration: 16 Note: -''Aghanim's Scepter'' Effect: suspend doom's duration while doomed unit is within 900 range, applies basic dispel and break on target. Talents Strategy SoonTM Trivia * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source